


Exhilaration

by melancholie



Series: Blake + Ilia Memories [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Developing Friendships, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Memories, Romantic Friendship, White Fang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 06:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12929409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melancholie/pseuds/melancholie
Summary: The first time Blake and Ilia get partnered together for a White Fang protest.





	Exhilaration

The roar of the approaching airships had begun to drown out the chaotic shouting of White Fang protestors. The air was thick with smoke but through it Blake could see soldiers at the end of the street approaching with guns drawn. Things had started to get out of hand rather quickly but the fact that the Atesian military was already resorting to gunfire and bringing in the rest of the cavalry meant that the White Fang weren’t the only ones with casualties. 

Remembering Adam's orders, Blake turned back to Ilia, pulling a black cloth up over her mouth and nose to block out some of the smoke. “We need to go. Now.” Ilia nodded and they both tucked their weapons away. A loud blast from the center of the city sent them running.

Suddenly, Blake grabbed Ilia by the wrist, yanking her into a side alley and down onto the ground, hidden amongst the shadows.

“What-” Ilia started but Blake clasped a hand over the other girls mouth before she could continue and pointed one finger to the top of the building across the street. Several moments passed, but then two Atesian soldiers with sniper rifles appeared, surveying the area the two had just been. Apparently seeing nothing of interest they disappeared again. 

“How did you … oh right, spidey cat senses.”

“Shut up.” 

“It’s much appreciated. You saved my life.”

“I’ll accept some kind of reward later.” Ilia snorted and after a careful look around they slipped out of the alley and took off up the street. 

As the noise faded into the distance, they started to slow into a walk. Blake looked over her shoulder and could no longer see bursts of light behind them. 

“You think we can stop?” 

Ilia let out a long breath. “Yeah, we should be good.”

Pulling the cloth down from her face, Blake breathed in a refreshing breath of night air. A cooling breeze washed over them, bringing with it the smell of fresh grass. It was a welcome relief from the soot and gunpowder they’d just come from. 

“Let’s sit for a second before we find our way back.” They wandered a little bit off of the road and sunk down next to a tree, leaning up against it’s smooth bark. “I know that should have gone a lot better but…”

“It was exhilarating all the same?” Ilia grinned.

“Yes. Absolutely. And I’m sure we still made our point.”

“It’s certainly going to be hard to ignore.” They settled into a comfortable silence for a little while before she spoke again. “I’m glad we partnered up, Blake.”

Ilia reached out and took the other girl’s hand. Blake’s breath caught but she didn’t pull away. Their fingers twined together and she kept her eyes on her thumb tracing over Ilia’s. “Me too.” 

“Blake?” Breaking her gaze from their hands, Blake looked up to meet Ilia’s. There was a spot of dust on her face and Blake moved to brush it away but instead of pulling her hand back afterwards she kept it there, cupping Ilia’s cheek. Before either could say another word, the distance between them closed and Ilia’s lips were on hers.

The kiss started out light and hesitant but it quickly grew. Ilia dropped her hand to Blake’s waist, pulling her in closer. Her hand traveled to Blake’s lower back and she traced her fingers up Blake’s spine, just under the edge of her vest making Blake shiver, partly from the chill, mostly from the sensation. The slight gasp that escaped her lips broke them apart, but only for a moment and then they were back together, Blake’s fingers tangled in Ilia’s hair.

They were breathless when they pulled apart for real and Ilia’s hair was escaping in wisps from her ponytail. Blake hooked a finger through the tie, pulling it off and letting the long brown locks tumble down her back. 

“It looks pretty down.” Ilia turned pink - actually pink - and Blake brushed a finger across her cheek. “That’s cute too.” She took Ilia’s hand again, standing up and pulling the other with her. “We … really probably need to be getting out of here.”

Ilia laughed. “Yeah…”

“Let’s partner up again next time, though?”

“Please.”


End file.
